defianceofheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Doji Sakimi
Background Doji Sakimi is the fourth child of Doji Raigu, the Crane Clan Champion, and the last of his scions. As the fourth child, Sakimi's conception was seen as unlucky. Whispered rumors say that the Crane Champion urged his wife to rid herself of the unborn child, so as to avoid whatever misfortune the fourth would bring, but if this is true, then he either changed his mind or his wife refused. Whatever the case may be, misfortune did come with the young child, for Sakimi's childbirth was troubled and it cost her mother her life. Sakimi was born with a shrivled right leg, and was missing her foot on that leg. In addition, she was a very sickly and needy child, and many Asahina predicted that she would not live beyond her third year. The Crane Champion all but disowned her during those early years, believing that the predictions of the Asahina would come true. However, thanks to the care of her handmaidens and against all odds, Sakimi lived past her third winter, and started to grow in strength. Sakimi became a bright, if quiet, child, who enchanted her siblings and servants with her easy laughter. She was inherently compassionate and open-hearted, full of wonder and eager to learn. She endeared herself to her siblings from an early age, and because of her limp and frailty, her siblings became very protective of her. Often the source of ridicule or teasing by the other children (who rarely had the paitence to "wait for the straggler"), Sakimi maintained poise and an optimistic outlook regardless of her obvious hardship, a fact that only futher endeared her to her siblings and the adults who cared for her. As she grew older, Sakimi took an aptitude towards sculpting, painting, and rhetoric, something that her father took quick note of. One evening, while her older sister was visiting, Sakimi surprised everyone by singing with the biwa, proving that she had a remarkably clear and beautiful singing voice as well. Her father made up his mind there and at once enrolled her in the illustrious Doji Courtier School at Kyuden Doji. In his previously overlooked youngest daughter, he saw another attempt to raise a courtly adept in the family, a possible redemption for his failure with Nagiko. As predicted, Sakimi excelled, finally passing her Gempukku with the highest honors. Given a fan by her Sensei, she has been shown much favor and promise. In the short time since then, Sakimi has received tutoring with the Otomo family in Otosan Uchi as a Nakado. It is believed that her empathy would make her an excellent matchmaker. Personality Sakimi is ESTP - Artisan Temperament, Promoter Type A optimist in spite of hardship, Doji Sakimi is a bright social butterfly. Unlike her fellow courtiers in that she allows her bright emotions to shine through, Sakimi is kind, selfless, and courteous to a fault. She's also stubborn and strong-willed, taking it upon herself to keep her extreme siblings in check (even though she can be quite extreme herself). Sakimi is very giving and open to the world. The baby of the family, she is used to a sheltered lifestyle, and so she can be naive at times. The Doji Courtier School has made her acutely aware of the power she holds as the daughter of the Crane Champion. She seeks to use this to the benefit of others, but is not shy about holding it back. Although she is incapable of true ruthlessness, she's more clever than she lets on, and can take an unprepared courtier by surprise. She has been known to play up her "innocent" image to accomplish her goals, using it as a courtier's tool for the benefit of the Crane. Sakimi's emotions tend to be intense, whatever the mood may be, but mellowing quickly after the initial experience. She lets these emotions show in trusted company, but has become very good at maintaining On as demanded by court. Views of Others Sakimi sees the best of others and is non-judgemental. One must prove to be a villain in her eyes before she harbors any true dislike, but even so, she generally avoids confrontation. However, to earn her true friendship is to become doted on, as she treats her friends very generously. Sakimi is closest with her brother Doji Sekidera, who took very good care of her when she was younger and often-ill. She feels responsible for his bad reputation, as most of the fights in his youth were because of her. As such, she has taken it upon herself now to take care of him, and does much to stifle rumors about him while subtly (and not-so-subtly) keeping his extreme personality under control. She mothers him in many ways, keeping track of his appointments and scolding him when he causes trouble. She deeply and honestly cares about her brother, and worries about him often. Although she is closest with Sekidera, Sakimi's relationship with Doji Nagiko is only a hair less close. She sees how her sister is unhappy and seeks to lift her spirits, all the while protecting her from the more scandalous rumors and political attacks of court. They have, in many ways, a typical "big sister, little sister" relationship, in that they often argue and bicker, but ultimately have each-other's backs in all things. They absolutely do not see eye-to-eye in most matters, but that matters little in the grand scheme. Sakimi is troubled by her oldest brother, Doji Bosai, who, no matter how hard she tries, she simply cannot relate to. He is, without a doubt, the coldest and most distant person she has ever known. Virtually everyone else cannot help but open up a little to her sunny personality, everyone except Bosai. She admires and looks up to her older brother, but realizes that she can never be as close to him as she is with her other siblings. To her, Bosai is damaged somehow, and although she has no regrets, she sometimes wonders if there is something about him that she has never seen and cannot heal... The Topaz Championship Doji Sakimi is intimately familiar with the Topaz Championship. Three years ago, she attended the Topaz Championship as a contestant, excelling in all but the most physical competitons and passing her Gempukku with a total of 9 points. She understands what it is to be under the pressures of the Championship. Sakimi is the judge of the Championship's courtly competitions. She is fair and even-handed, approaching the competition from a business-like attitude. Even so, she can often relate to the difficulties experienced by the students attending, and considers this a good time to impart instruction to those who would receive her words. Category:NPCs Category:RPG Cast